1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for enclosing portions of elongate objects, for example electrical wire connectors, and sealant material, preferably gel, to protect the said objects against contamination.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Gel-containing enclosures for many purposes are known, for example from EP-A-0108518 (MP0838) and many subsequent patents. The present invention is concerned with new forms of enclosure devices which have outstanding advantages, especially in certain arrangements hereinafter described.